Where Do I Belong?
by Clueless-Patty
Summary: Jess hates her life. When she gets taken back in time, she meets a Will and Elizabeth Turner, she get's to meet Jack too! She soon goes on a crazy adventure full of laughs and friendship to find out Where She Belongs.
1. Pains of the Present

HELLO! This is my 3rd story! But my first one is on FP so….yeeeeeeeah. ENJOY! :D Oh! And I want all my 30 sumthing reveiws back! lol :P

Chapter one: Punching bag.

"Mom! I just went out with my friends that's all!"

After screaming this is my moms face, I receive a full power slap on my cheek. My head nearly flies off from the impact. I place a hand on my now bruised cheek and glare at her.

"Don't -hic- talk to me like that -hic- I am your mother! -Hic- Jessica Mendas Mira!"

"Doesn't seem like it!" I replied. My mother only used my full name when she was drunk and angry. Boy, she didn't even deserve to be called a mother!

Her hand makes contact with my bruised cheek once more. Tears well up in my eyes. How could she!?!? I am her daughter! Seems like she's drunk as always. I hear footsteps and the doorknob turns.

"Oh no…." I mutter to myself.

A tall and muscular figure walks in. My worst nightmare! A man whom I've always wanted to run away from.

"Father" I whisper.

He walks in and frowns when he sees the scene. His mouth turns into a sneer and the unkept beard spuds stick out from his chin. There is a certain gleam in his eyes. The one he gets when he has the urge to hit me.

"Your -hic- daughter has been -hic- Violating your orders, Honey" My mother slurs.

He walks into a room. His heavy cologne fills the room that already stunk of rum. My mother swayed and hit me with the rum bottle.

"OW!" I scream. There was a big red mark on my arm. "That's gonna leave a mark." I think

My father walked into the room with a stick in his hand. My eyes widen with terror. My father had begun to beat me when I began to get bad grades, and when I brought them up, he still beat me! He grabbed a stick in the yard once and beat me with it. He called the stick 'old' Jake' after a few hits on me.

"Old' Jakes back Jess!" he said menacingly, using my nickname too!

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ABUSER!" I scream without thought.

He lunges at me and begins to lay blows all over my already weak body. The shock of the pain is too much; I begin to lower myself from the pain on my back. I fall on the floor but the blows rain down even harder. My mother is cheering in the background. All I can do now is wait until he has had his fun. Beating me has always been a hobby of his. I begin to scream from pain when he hit me on my rib cage. He then landed a huge blow on my arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he almost broke my arm! I let the hot tears run down my bruised cheek. The flow is constant because the pain is constantly being brought upon my back.

"DAD STOP!" I manage to yell but he doesn't care. How could I still call him my dad? He beats me every day and my mom just went along with it.

The tears are blurring my vision so I cannot see my fathers face. But I know that he is grinning wildly and beating me harder. He stops and throws the stick to the side. He picks me up, I am too weak to stand. He throws me on the wall and I just lay there for a few minutes taking deep breaths. Trying not to hurt my rib cage while I'm at it.

"Anything else?" My father asks my mom.

"Nope, Just -hic- one more thing."

She lifts the rum bottle over her head and knocks me at the side of my head. The glass imbeds in my skin and a lot of blood begins to flow down my neck and starts to seep through your shirt. I whimper softly and fall to the ground. Never had I been this badly beaten before. My world begins to spin. My thoughts are jumbled. My vision begins to blur. All I can see are two forms in front of me chuckling and laughing away.

"I…….Hate…..You!" I manage to squeak out. My lids are dropping, all I see before I fall into darkness in my father shaking me and going,

"Jess?!??!JESS ARE YOU OK?!?!?!"

Yeah like he really cares. All I want to do is go into a deep sleep, forget about my "parents" and just float into dreams. That's exactly what I do. I let the sleep overcome my whole body and I lay in complete happiness; finally away from the world. Maybe the dark is where I need to be. Maybe it's where I belong.

A/N: ALRIGHT! Well, I changed the 'you' to 'I' cuz my story got taken down because of that so I changed it but it's still the same story! - I'll try posting faster cuz the people who reviewed my story before already know wut happens….But review anyway! I'll try to post as fast as I can! :D:D:D:D


	2. The Turners?

HELLO! Thanks wonderful reviewers! **Ahem** yes, yes, my story got deleted as you all know…I think u all know…anyways! So, I am hoping to get all my reviews back! SO please, please review! Thanks a bunchies! Now onto the story….

End of Chapter one:

She lifts the rum bottle over her head and knocks me at the side of my head. The glass imbeds in my skin and a lot of blood begins to flow down my neck and starts to seep through your shirt. I whimper softly and fall to the ground. Never had I been this badly beaten before. My world begins to spin. My thoughts are jumbled. My vision begins to blur. All I can see are two forms in front of me chuckling and laughing away.

"I…Hate…You!" I manage to squeak out. My lids are dropping, all I see before I fall into darkness in my father shaking me and going,

"Jess?!??!JESS ARE YOU OK?!?!?!"

Yeah like he really cares. All I want to do is go into a deep sleep, forget about my "parents" and just float into dreams. That's exactly what I do. I let the sleep overcome my whole body and I lay in complete happiness; finally away from the world. Maybe the dark is where I need to be. Maybe it's where I belong.

Chapter Two: Will and Liz

I don't know what happened next. I woke up but was too tired to open my eyes. I hear gentle voices,

"Will!? Who is this?!" You guessed it was a young woman. For her voice was feminine and full of concern.

"Elizabeth, I found her covered in blood at the beach! What was I gong to do? Leave her there?" I felt eyes on me and I stiffened, but I don't think they noticed.

"What is her name? What happened to her? Do you think it was Jack?" The girl who I found was Elizabeth squeaked.

"No, Jack wouldn't do that to a girl." Came a soft calming voice. I'm guessing Will. He very quietly added, "He would want her in a bed rather than the beach…"

Who was this guy they were talking about? And where am I? Well, wherever it is, it's far from my parents' house. I hear footsteps but they soon fade. Somebody probably left. I open my heavy lids and turn my aching head.

"Will! She's awake!" Elizabeth called to Will. A young man in his twenties I guess, rushed in with concern written all over his face. The young woman who was probably his girlfriend came up beside me.

She looks me over; her gentle blue eyes scanning me. Her blonde curls were hung high and left to dangle all over her face. She was very lovely.

"Hello, My name is Elizabeth and this is my husband William. He found you lying on a beach and brought you here. What happened?"

I straightened and sat up looking them both over.

"Where am I?" Was the first question I wanted answered. The looked at each other and the handsome man came and sat beside me.

"You are in Port Royal."

PORT ROYAL?! What the-! Is it new or something? Ugh! I gave a really confused look and the exchanged glances.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked. Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mira…You can call me Mira…" I replied and gazed at the room. It was really large. With candles everywhere and a fireplace near the door. A desk with dark red wood took up some space in front of my bed and a large window to my right. The door was located to my left and a little changing area was located near the desk.

"Well, Mira. You weren't in a very good state when I found you. Do you remember what happened?" Will asked.

"Umm…." Was all I could manage to say at that moment.

"Ok," I thought to myself, "They are dressed really weirdly, they look like they are from the 1700's guy! What is up with this? This room…this room doesn't look very modern either…could it be that they are very old fashion people? No, people their age aren't very interested in stuff like that. Ok…maybe I should ask them." I concluded and opened my mouth to speak but something very strange came in the room.

"Elizabeth!" It cried and burst through the door.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Father! You scared her!" Elizabeth said and rushed to my side. "Are you ok?"

"What is that thing?!" I squeaked out. Her eyes bored into mine with confusion but then they lit up and she burst out laughing.

"What is it? What are you laughing at?" The thing said.

"That…Is my…Father," Elizabeth said between giggles, "He is Governor of Port Royal." She got up and pulled me to my feet. I looked him over.

"What a strange way to dress!" I thought.

He obviously had a white wig on and his clothes…ok…I'm not going to try and explain his clothes.

"Father, Will found her covered in blood at the beach…could it be that her ship was raided?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes…" I blurted out. All their attention was to me now, " Yes, I remember….my ship was raided." I had to say something! Obviously I wasn't in Kansas anymore and I wasn't in the right time period either. I never heard of a man wearing a white wig and walking around the street like that…well, never in 2004. It wasn't normal.

"Well, do you come from around here? DO you have any relatives that we could contact?" Elizabeth's father asked.

"Umm…No. I'm by myself…" I told them. I would have to use this for now until I get to know the place and maybe find a way back to my time period. Actually, if I like it here…I'll stay. I'd rather stay here than be around my parents. I can't stand them anymore. I sigh deeply and Elizabeth comes and takes my hand.

"Thank you, Father, for coming so quickly and giving us some assistance. Come Mira! I'll lend you some clothes."

She took me out of the room I was currently in and pushed open another door in the really long hallway. I'm guessing we're upstairs. She left me and rushed into a closet.

"This is my room?" I ask. After she comes out with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"No, this is mine…yours is the one we were just in…is it too little? I can arrange for a better room"

"NO! NO! It's perfect!"

A few minutes mater

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" I shrieked

"Oh, come on be mature about this! It's just a corset!" Elizabeth replied. She looked regretful though…about what she said.

"I am not wearing that bloody thing!" She turned to me after the maids left and came really close

"Ok…good choice!" She whispered in my ear, "I hate those things too. I wore one of those and honestly…they were a nightmare."

I smiled at her and she took out a light blue dress. She gave it to me and stepped back.

"You'll look lovely!" She exclaimed and smiled. She threw the corset into the closet and shut the door.

I give the door a fiery glare. Elizabeth laughs and walks out so I can get changed. I quickly put on my dress and walk over to the balcony. I opened the doors and let the breeze wash over me. Walking outside I see a breath taking sight. I have a full view of Port Royal and plus the docks! It looked beautiful, not just the town, the sea!

"Wow…."I whispered to myself.

I got lost in thought, the thought of actually getting to sail in a ship. Feeling the spray of the sea and the wind tugging at my hair. There was a sudden wind that blew past me. I swear I heard it say something.

"Come…come to me…." I heard.

First I thought it came from my imagination but it was there, the sea was calling me. It beckoned me once again,

"Come…I am calling…come with me…."

"No…I….I…cannot"

It gave one finally tug and left me. Maybe one day I would answer that call. Maybe. Just maybe.

I ran inside and began to brush my hair. If I didn't want to wear a corset, I could at least brush my hair. Finding a ribbon on the dresser, I tie my brown hair and take a look in the mirror. My hair reached my bum, WHY DID I HAVE TO LET IT GROW THAT LONG!?!? Oh well, it looked really nice. The blue ribbon that I choose went really well with my dress. Opening the doors, I leapt out of the room and bounded down the marble stairs to meet Will and Liz for dinner.

OH HELLO! Hehe! Anyways, review and tell me any ideas to make the story better or just tell me it sucks….Hope you guys don't though…BE NICE! Lol anyways! REVIEW! Oh and…can I call Elizabeth Liz? Is that ok? Tell ME! :D


	3. Captain

HELLO FAITHFUL REVEIWERS!!!!! ahem sup guys? Ok ok, I had to change all the 'you's to 'I's and I did that all last night. I ended up doing my homework really late. But for u guys and the reveiws, I"D DO ANYTHING! lol....anyways, read on peeps.

End of 2nd chapter:

I got lost in thought, the thought of actually getting to sail in a ship. Feeling the spray of the sea and the wind tugging at my hair. There was a sudden wind that blew past me. I swear I heard it say something.

"Come…come to me…." I heard.

First I thought it came from my imagination but it was there, the sea was calling me. It beckoned me once again,

"Come…I am calling…come with me…."

"No…I….I…cannot"

It gave one finally tug and left me. Maybe one day I would answer that call. Maybe. Just maybe.

I ran inside and began to brush my hair. If I didn't want to wear a corset, I could at least brush my hair. Finding a ribbon on the dresser, I tie my brown hair and take a look in the mirror. My hair reached my bum, WHY DID I HAVE TO LET IT GROW THAT LONG!?!? Oh well, it looked really nice. The blue ribbon that I choose went really well with my dress. Opening the doors, I leapt out of the room and bounded down the marble stairs to meet Will and Liz for dinner.

CHAPPIE 3!!!!!!: Meeting a certain Captain winks

I walked the streets of Port Royal. It was a very cute town. The few months I've been here already I knew everyone and every place in Port Royal. Skipping along the road I wave to many along the streets and smile.

"HELLO JESS!" greetings came from all directions.

"Good afternoon, Milady!"

"Hello dear how are you?"

I loved the attention I got. These people were like the family I never had. It was a wonderful sensation to be around them and feel like I was wanted. I continue on to my favorite place in Port Royal, The Docks. I reach it and find Jonathan, my new friend tying the ropes and organizing stuff on his ship.

"Hey, John!" I greeted him.

"Hey Jess! How are ya?"

"Good! Just gonna be over there ok?"

"Ok, see ya later."

I trudge along in the sand and reach my favorite spot. I let my hair down and watch it twirl in the wind and float down to my bum. I sit down and take off my shoes. Digging my toes in the hot sand, I stare longingly at the sea. Memories of my parents and my home begin to float through my mind. Tears begin to form and blur my vision,

"Even thought they beat me a lot, the were still my parents and I loved them." (In a way ok guys! Not like love, love but she had a certain respect for them since they were her parents.)

My dark chocolate eyes scanned the horizon in a search for a ship to stare at. I looked around and spotted a dark shadow enter a nearby cove.

"Wonder what that is?" I say to myself and get up. I pick up my boots and head towards the rocks. There was a large cliff that I could climb to get a good view of the thing.

"Probably a ship." I say to myself and leap on the first rock.

The hard edges of the rocks pierce my feet but I keep going. I pull myself up and jump over the many puddles surrounding the rocky area. I reach the top of the cliff and see that is dry. I sit on a large rock and peer down at the large ship. It was magificant! It had tattered black sails and it was all black. It was huge too! In a single line, men were gathered and listening intently to the Captain who was telling them the plans for the day. After the Captain dismissed them, they dispersed, running and scattering along the ship doing work or keeping a lookout. The man, who I assumed to be the captain, got in a rowboat and headed for shore. I didn't want to leave, I wanted a life like this. To feel the damp wood under my feet and the sea breeze running through my hair, the spray of the sea licking my face. I desperately wanted some adventure and freedom. People could sea it in my eyes; the longing fire that burned in them, looking for adventure. Just feeling the wind right there made me tune out and just begin to daydream.

Soon Jacks little boat hit the shores of Port Royal. Hiding his little boat in a little cave near the shore, he scanned his surroundings.

"Port Royal. The same as always." He sighed.

"What on earth?" He whispered to himself as he saw a figure on the cliff. His ship was located just behind that.

"Bloody Norrington! Doesn' he kno' when ta stop!" He frowned and headed towards the rocks.

Cursing, he got to the top, but instead of seeing one of Norrington's guards he saw me. My brown hair was floating carelessly in the wind and my slender back arched, so I could see the men rushing about on the ship. He silently sneaked up behind me and whispered,

"What cha doin' up 'ere, luv?"

I jump a mile in the air and scream,

"ACK! WHAT THE!?!?! WHO ARE YOU!!!! –Huff- I was having a nice daydream and you screwed it!"

"Nice, Polite hello to you too Miss."

"Pheew! Sorry but I was freaked, man! I nearly flew outta my dress." I stick my tongue out as if panting and recovering from the shock.

He smirked and looked me over. Watching his eyes go up and down and stop at my chest. I quickly cover them with my arms. He looks up at me again. Frowning I say,

"Something tells me you would really enjoy that, Mr?"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow and aye I would Miss?"

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath.

"Wut?"

"Nothing, My name is Mira or Jess. Either one. Oh, and please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old." I stick my tongue out and make a low 'YUCK!' noise.

"So, you 'aven't answered my first question." He stated.

"I was admiring the sea, and that…boat"

"Ship, luv. SHIP! And that is 'MY' ship" He puffed out his chest.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's my pride and joy! The Black Pearl." He said its name like it was the most important thing in the world. Which made me chuckle.

"Wut?"

"Nothing" I say holding back a few more giggles. "So, what are ya doing here, Jack?"

"Captain, please. I'm visiting my friends William and Liz."

"Oh, I live with them."

"So you wouldn' mind if I walked you would ya?"

"Oh, sure. I don't care!" I give him a warm smile and study his features while both of us are heading down the rocks. His hair was dark brown and in dreads. It was filled with trinkets and was kept back by a red bandanna, under a tri-cornered hat. He was wearing a white shirt a little unbuttoned revealing a little bit of his chest. Nearly drooling I continue my observation. He was also wearing brown leather breeches and black boots. He had dark chocolate eyes and his goatee was split into two little braids. He was a hottie as far as I could tell; devilishly handsome this pirate. Normally, I would've run away screaming but something about this pirate made me feel secure. I reach a big rocky, pointy ledge, which was a pretty big fall if I tripped and fell and it would rip my dress if I tired to get down.

"Stay 'ere, luv," he told me.

I nodded and waited till he got down. Watching his hips sway and his backside too. Totally hypnotized I noticed he was looking at me funny. Snapping back to reality, I say,

"How do I get down?"

He stretches out his arms and replies,

"Jump."

WHAT?!?" I shriek and looked at how high I was. If I jumped this pirate would probably not catch me. I really didn't trust him yet.

"JUMP!"

Promise you won't let me fall?"

"Promise."

"PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE?"

"Yes! YES! Jest jump, luv!" he yelled. A little annoyed.

I hesitate for a little while and look into his eyes. He shakes his arms, frusterated with my lack of trust for him.

I jump of the rock and turn in the air so he would catch my on my back.

"OOF!" I huff when I landed in something soft.

"SEE! I promised, luv!" he smirked, showing a few golden teeth. He carried me across the beach.

"When is he gonna put me down?! Not that I mind staying here but gees this guy has some nerves!" I think to myself.

"Hey, Jack? You can put me down now." I tell him.

"Hmmmmm…..no I don' think I will."

I frown and reply,

"Ok, fine." -- not really in the mood to argue I let him get odd stares from the crowd of people in the city. I cuddle up against his chest and begin to doze. Watching the last rays of the sun sparkle the Carribean sky with pick and purple shades. Reminding me of Bowls of colorful fruit.

I take a deep breath and let the sleep take over my body. Inhaling the smell of rum and sea mixed together.

"Wow, what a nice mixture" I think before my lids close and I fall asleep.


	4. Sleep and the smell of rum

HELLO! Omg, I am so excited! I'm updating faster now! I feel so good! - Read on!

End of Chapter 3:

I jump of the rock and turn in the air so he would catch my on my back.

"OOF!" I huff when I landed in something soft.

"SEE! I promised, luv!" he smirked, showing a few golden teeth. He carried me across the beach.

"When is he gonna put me down?! Not that I mind staying here but gees this guy has some nerves!" I think to myself.

"Hey, Jack? You can put me down now." I tell him.

"Hmmmmm…..no I don' think I will."

I frown and reply,

"Ok, fine." -- not really in the mood to argue I let him get odd stares from the crowd of people in the city. I cuddle up against his chest and begin to doze. Watching the last rays of the sun sparkle the Carribean sky with pick and purple shades. Reminding me of Bowls of colorful fruit.

I take a deep breath and let the sleep take over my body. Inhaling the smell of rum and sea mixed together.

"Wow, what a nice mixture" I think before my lids close and I fall asleep.

Chapter 4:

Jack's POV

Reaching Will's house, Jack opened the gates and followed the brick path that led to the house. He ignored the screaming and terrified maids and continued towards the house.

"Jack, what happened?!?!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Blast woman calm down! My ears!" Jack replied, "She jest fell 'sleep that's all, Mates"

Both sighed and walked into the house followed by Jack with her still in his arms. They pulled into a room,

"Here Jack, give her to me and I'll take her upstairs." Will opened up his arms and waited for Jack to put her in them. Jack looked down at her sleeping form. She was….what was the word…cute. But he didn't want to show it so he gently extended his arms and was about to drop her when she grunted, realizing the change. She clutched Jack's shirt and let out a small whimper. All of them stare at her, surprised.

"Well," Will broke the awkward silence, "Guess you'll have to take her then, Jack"

Jack gave you a confused look but climbed up the stairs to her room. He reached her door and set her on her feet but she were still sleeping so he had an arm around her waist. She was leaning on his shoulder while he fumbled over the doorknob.

"Bloody doors…" He whispered through gritted teeth.

He picked her up again after fumbling for a while with the doorknob. He made his way to the bed, avoiding the chairs and clothes that were lying all over the place. The window was open, letting the fresh air in and making the curtains go crazy. She had a wooden dark red desk to the right side of the door and the bed was directly in front of him. There was a separated little changing area located to the right of the bed with a dresser in it and a fireplace to the left. Jack stopped, for a while; just gazing out at the intense view she got of the sea. She got a whole view of Port Royal too. Jack, being distracted by the view hadn't noticed that his foot got tangled in one of her shirts. Lifting his foot, he took a step that almost made him fall face down on the floor.

"BLODDY SHIR-" her groaning cut him off.

"Oh…. sorry, Luv"

SHe cuddled up against his chest and once again inhaled his wonderful scent. He swayed over to her messy bed, she didn't like the maids rushing and cleaning her room, so, she forbade them from coming in. He gently placed her on the bed and turned to leave but noticed that she had grabbed his coat.

"LET GO!" Jack whispered, really annoyed.

She smiled a little and brought him closer to her. Not wanting to let go. She was asleep but she was known for talking and doing stuff in her sleep and this was one of those times. She took a handful of his coat and cuddled it against her chest.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, ….and….Huh?" She stopped, confused but returned to sleep. Jack just stood there for a minute, very confused at her actions. He bent over you trying to pry her hands off his coat. After desperately trying to wrestle his coat out of her grasp but failing miserably,

He sighed; picked her up again and laid down with her on his lap and him leaning on the wall that the bed was against. He stood awake for a while, just looking outside at the sea. She grunted,

"Jack…freedom…sea….mmmmmmmmmmmm……glorious freedom" He stared at her completely startled by what she just said.

"Huh?"

"Snort"

He again gave a very frustrated sigh and said,

"Woman…." Then began doze, but managed to get a full, long look at the sea before falling into a wonderful darkness called sleep

-----------Morning------------

In the morning, I woke up and smelled rum."Odd…" I muttered to myself while scrunching up my nose in thought and in trying to avoid the foul smell."Who took me to bed? Where was this rum smell coming from? Did I drink? What am I lying on?" All these thoughts passed through my mind as I began to open my eyes. The sunlight was shining brightly through the window I had left open. I looked down at the soft thing I was sitting on and noticed it was a pirate. I noticed that the rum smell was coming from him. Not only from him but his mouth too. He was breathing heavy, hot breaths upon my skin.

"Bloody-," I was about to curse my situation when I remembered that I had met Jack and fell asleep in his arms at the beach.

"Ok, that answers some of the questions" I give a long sigh of relief. But what I was confused about was that he was sleeping with me. Wouldn't he drop me off and then leave?

"Oh God, NO!" I whispered to myself and curses followed, "I didn't cling to him or did something stupid did I?!"

"Ok…Snap out of it and get out of here before he goes weird again. But I was in a totally death grip! I couldn't breathe, well, I could but his grip was really tight. I took one of his arms that was around my waist, and carefully tucked it by his side. I grabbed the other one but while I was putting it to his side he wrapped another around my waist. He grunted and mumbled some words that I couldn't make out.

"Bloody Pirate," I whispered.

"Luv, tha' hurt!" I heard him pout.

I whipped around and saw him imitating a small puppy that just got hurt.

"Sorry, Jack, but I was nearly dieing of suffocation! Let me go now please?"

I jumped off his lap after breathing in deeply and hopped over to my dresser. Avoiding the clothes all over the place I began to look inside my messy drawer.

"Luv, you really need to clean this up." Jack told me while hopping over a pile of clothes.

"I hate it when the maids come in and just mess my stuff around, so, I forbade them to ever come in here."

"I can see tha' "

"Ok, maybe I'm not the cleanest person around but I like it when it's all messy. It makes me feel more comfortable you know?"

He just nodded walked towards the doors. His strides were almost hypnotizing. His hips moved left and right, left and right, also leaping once in a while over clothes. He smirked once more before leaving my presence.

"Is he drunk or is that the way he walks?" I think to myself, "Man, this guy is the weirdest, most handsome Pirate I've ever seen"

After closing the door, I grab a white comfortable dress from a pile of clothes on the floor and slip it on. I stroll over to my dresser and snatch a white ribbon that matches my dress. I brush my long hair and tie it with the ribbon.

"Alright!" I stick your thumbs up and wink at my reflection, "Lookn' good!"

I bound out of the room and practically fall down the stairs. Hearing my fall, Will and Elizabeth mumble,

"Good morning, Jess"

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Your normal hyper self today?"

"YEP! Mmmmmmmm! Looks good!" I stare wide-eyed at the wonderful food that was placed in front of me. Eggs, with Bacon, buttered and rolled croissants; delicious, buttery goodness of the croissant, totally overflowing with chocolate powder and fat just waiting patiently before me, to eat.

"You know," Will broke my thoughts, I were practically drooling, "You can eat it"

I throw yourself on the cushiony chair and begin to eat. Ignoring the weird looks the maids are giving me.

Jack and Will leave for the morning after breakfast and are only coming back after. I spend the day mostly outside reading a book in the garden. Watching intently as the bees and butterflies fluttered about the flowers. In the backyard there was a pond located near the middle and a willow tree hovering over it. The garden was located around the perimeter of the brick wall, creating a sense of privacy.

I sit on the swing, which was attached to one of the branches of the willow tree, and commence to daydream while rocking back and forth. I spot some bunnies in the far side of the garden and run to them. I jump around with them for a while but tire, so, I head to the library close to my room. I opened the large doors and push them ajar. The windows were open, which was letting in a great amount of light into the room. The room was an oval shape. All its walls were covered in shelves and books of all kinds, giving it a nice cozy and relaxed feel. There were two cushiony chesterfields in the center and a larger window near the back of the room. I walk around the room, looking at every book. But none meet my interests. I go around all the shelves and grunting, I give up hope. I give one last look on the last shelf and catch a glimpse of a compelling book. I pick it up and run the window, sitting down I look at the book. The whole book was red with fancy and curly black lettering. I read out loud,

"Pirates…" I blow on it, causing all the dust to fly making me choke,

"Ack! -cough-," I run my fingers along the spine of the book. It seemed really old and I was afraid of opening it. I gently peel open the book, its pages were worn out and looked like it was from a long time ago. But it was still readable. I read the first few pages and find myself totally enchanted by it. The book seemed like it pulled me into a whole new and different world. It was written probably in a prisoner's point of view. But not really a prisoner, more like a person who was….you know…just there and witnessed all of daring and witty exploits.

"Jess?" Elizabeth calls me. I jump a mile in the air.

"Yes?" I reply a little shockingly.

"Do you want to have some tea with me in the front lawn?"

"Sure!" I place a mark in the book and, being careful to not rip it, I place it on a far shelf and head outside for tea.

"Here's your tea, Ma'am" One of the maids say politely and give me a tray with a fine china tea cup, a knife and some butter in a little bowl, a few biscuits and a teapot.

I rub the fine china as Elizabeth rambles on about Jack's adventures. I laugh at the funny one's and keep laughing when she is describing the pirates and the horrible time she spent on barbossa's ship. The way she told the stories was quite funny.

"I don't understand! What is so funny?!," She asked. Outraged that I was laughing so hard at her stories that I were choking on my biscuits.

"-Cough- Nothing…just –Cough –Chuckle- keep going…"

I try to keep a straight face as she kept talking of her story on the Black Pearl with Will and how she loved him and stuff like that. I begin to doze and stare out at the view of the sea. But something caught my eye. I gape at the sight and all my body goes numb. I gently get up off the chair I was sitting in and still have the most shocked and excited expression on my face. The maids look at me as I point and try to keep my teacup in my hand. Elizabeth turns to me asking,

"Aren't you listening?"

"Elizabeth?"

"What? What?" She turns around and gapes…….

---------------------------

MUAHAHAHHA!!!!!!! I am so evil! I stopped it right there! I'm so bad.....OH WELL! Click that button over there and reveiw! I LOVE REVEIWS! :D:D:D:D Where did the bunnies come from? I don't know…don't even ask..but I like the idea :D Oh and guys? Fanta is a character from Faeries Landing. It's a Anime series that my friend HOLLY GOT! Its awesome! You guys should read it. Fanta's hair is really long and its tied with a ribbon so…anyways, just thought I should say that :D


	5. Life and Death Collide

HELLO PEEPS! This is chapter 5! Finally, I get to go on Jack's ship! MAUAHHAH! But not very easily…first, there are pirates to fight and Jerks to fool! Lol…Anyways, I've been very busy and with the loss of my dear internet…. But its up now so don't worry! Anyways, I'll see ya ppl at the end of this chappie! -

_**Caged-Sparrow-** Thanks and yes this story was originally a Jack/You. I only started to write one cuz I loved them and I was a total fan. All of the stories on my Fav.list were Jack/you's lol!_

_**Ella Ynrihan-** Thanks a bunchies for ur reviews! And yes..MUAHAHAHHAHAH! I am evil…only sumtimes…lol_

_**Eternal Damnation-**_ _Thanks a lot for all ur reviews Ash! You're so cool! Wow, and yes I am surprised I kept going with this lol! BFF!_

_**AdmiralBenbow-** Thanks so much! I am so glad u like my story. LOL! Jumping into Jack's arms saying "Take me!" I would do that too but she only met him lol! But that made me laugh so hard! I almost choked on my turkey, man. ;) _

_**MistyFox14-** Thanks and I will try to update sooner! _

_And yes to all of you….I think this is where I last left off. Hmmmmmmmm……Wow, I even surprise myself at how fast this is going. But I'm still a little upset at the stupid deleting thing. UGH! I had like 30 sumthing reviews! :( Oh well, you guys are great! Keep up all the reviews! THANKS A BUNCHIES!_

End of Chappie 4:

"Jess?" Elizabeth calls you. You jump a mile in the air.

"Yes?" You reply a little shockingly.

"Do you want to have some tea with me in the front lawn?"

"Sure!" You place a mark in the book and, being careful to not rip it, you place it on a far shelf and head outside for tea.

"Here's your tea, Ma'am" One of the maids say politely and give you a tray with a fine china tea cup, a knife and some butter in a little bowl, a few biscuits and a teapot.

You rub the fine china as Elizabeth rambles on about Jack's adventures. You laugh at the funny one's and keep laughing when she is describing the pirates and the horrible time she spent on barbossa's ship. The way she told the stories was quite funny.

"I don't understand! What is so funny?!," She asked. Outraged that you were laughing so hard at her stories that you were choking on your biscuits.

"-Cough- nothing…just –Cough –Chuckle- keep going…"

You try to keep a straight face as she kept talking of her story on the Black Pearl with Will and how she loved him and stuff like that. You begin to doze and stare out at the view of the sea. But something caught your eye. You gape at the sight and all your body goes numb. You gently get up off the chair you were sitting in and still have the most shocked and excited expression on your face. The maids look at you as you point and try to keep your teacup in your hand. Elizabeth turns to you asking,

"Aren't you listening?"

"Elizabeth?"

"What? What?" She turns around and gapes…

Chapter 5: Life and Death collide.

Both of us stand in shock at what was now happening right before our eyes.

"RUN!" Maids began to scream as they watched pirates swarm into the defenseless city.

I watched in both horror and excitement at the scene. A pirate ship was docked in the port and firing its canons on the city. Many rowboats were landing on Port Royals beaches and emptying their load. In seconds the city was ablaze; the thick smoke covering the setting sun. I was totally frozen,

"Whoa!" I whisper, but it could not be heard in the midst of the many screams.

"DUCK!" A maid screams as a hot, canon ball comes towards me.

"AH!" I scream and throw myself onto the ground, "THAT WASN'T A DUCK!" I yell at her after the canon ball whips past Elizabeth and me. I quickly get up but gape as Pirates begin to climb the wall. Elizabeth grabs me and looks you in the eyes,

"OK! Calm down!" She tells me while looking unafraid, "You go get Jack and I'll find will! I'll meet you at that hill over there!" She points to a big hill behind the house, covered with trees. I figured that's where they were hiding.

I nod and reply,

"If I don't get there, that means I went with Jack, OK?"

She nods and both of us run separate ways. I dodge flailing arms and heavy swords while running towards the house. I shriek as I collide with an object,

"'Ello, darlin'!" The pirate that I just clashed with said.

"Get away from me!" I yell and kick him between the legs. He yells and falls directly on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs. I painfully push him off and continue to run towards the house. The screams of many deafen me and the sight of many dieing on the bloody ground brought tears to my eyes. I let the salty tears run freely over my dirty cheeks and continue on my way. I was near the door when I felt the ground tremble and horse neighs reach my ears.

"Stampede!" I hear many yell at the top of their lungs. My eyes go huge and my head automatically turns. I see a whole heard of frantic horses running in my direction. I push my legs all the more in an attempt to be saved.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna die!" I think but my hopes brighten as I see a dangling rope. I grab it and pull myself up just as the frightened horses gallop past me; dust and dirt swirling in the air. Coughing I begin to climb the rope. I didn't want to get shot while up there. Reaching the railing of a balcony, I throw myself over it and land in a dirty heap on the floor. I look down at myself; my dress was now torn in many places, filled with bloodstains, dirt was covering most places and grass stains were seen here and there. I place a dirty hand on my forehead and sigh,

"Gotta find, Jack….Gotta find, Jack"

I get up and open the balcony doors. I run to the doors of the room and open them as well. I frantically leap put of the room and lean on the railing of the stairs. I gasp as pirates climb the stairs, smirking at me. Gathering my torn dress I begin to run down the hall. I hear them yelling and cursing at my speed behind me and turn your head.

"Git 'er!"

"She's quick!"

"Keep goin'!"

I stick my tongue out and scrunch up my face,

"Haha! Come get me now-," I yelled but I didn't get to finish.

"ACK!" I screech, and fall backwards.

"'ello, luv!" I hear a familiar voice say.

"JACK!" I get up and grab his hand, "C'mon!"

I pull him down the hall while the many pirates chase after us. I glance around me but everything seems to become a blur but I continue running.

"Oh no!" I mutter once reaching the end of the hall. I stop abruptly, in doing so Jack crashes behind me.

"Ouch!" I murmur and rub my back while frantically looking around. I spot a room and say,

"Quickly, Jack! Over here!" I push him into the room and lock the doors.

"Knew you'd warm up to me"

I cross my arms over my chest and frown,

"How can you make the most serious situations a joke!"

He smirks, showing a few golden teeth. I furrow my brow in anger. Droplets of sweat begin to form on my mud stricken face. Tear trails can be seen on my cheeks and my hair was full of globs of mud and was hanging about my face. Add the dress to the picture and I didn't look very attractive. I place a hand on my forehead and wipe the sweat from it,

"We gotta get out of here…"

"There's nowhere to go, luv" Jack quickly replies. He grabs an apple from a bowl of fruit and sits on the bed.

"We are going to die!" I yell at the ceiling in frustration as the banging on the door increases.

"No we're no'" I hear Jack say. He walks over to me and bites the apple. I grunt in response and add,

"How do you know…. No, don't tell me-"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He cuts me off. I raise my hand and swing it towards his face. His head flew from the impact and a slapping sound echoed through the room.

"Not too sure I deserved tha'" He said as he put a hand to his now red cheek.

"You know what? Miss "I slapped you cuz your arrogant" Is going to find a way to get out of here while this hunky Captain here buffs his nails, and after I get us put of this mess he will get all the credit!"

I place my finger on my lips as if in thought. Captain hunky opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt,

"Yep! That sounds '_much_' better than being killed by stinky pirates."

I run towards the bed and throw off the covers and pull off the sheets from underneath. I begin to tie them together but notice something under the bed. Crawling under the bed, I start to cough and sputter from inhaling some of the dust. I grab the thing and pull it out,

"Whoa" I whisper, "How did this get here!?" I asked myself. Surprised at how my suitcase got here and I didn't notice it until now. It was from the night I got sent here. I was planning to runaway.

"Open up Jack Sparrow! We know you're in there! And your little wench too!" I jerk myself back to reality and reply,

"What?! You wanna say that again to my face!" I make your way to the door but an arm stops me.

"We 'ave to get out of 'ere, Luv! No time for this" Jack tells me and runs over to the long rope I made out of sheets. He ties one end of the rope to the bedpost and throws the rest out the window.

The banging increases and a few cracks could be seen forming.

"Hurry!" I yelp and grab the rope of sheets. I throw myself down but immediately regret it as I see how high I am. The ropes slip between my fingers as I slowly sink down. Breathing deeply I calm myself down but as soon as I knew it, my butt made hard contact with the ground. I stand and hear a loud thump,

"You okay, Jack?" I hear a grunt in response, "Thought so…"

"Where is he? Find him ye dogs!" I hear a man order.

"Aye, Cap'n" came the response.

I drag Jack inside a leafy bush and try to devise a plan,

"We 'ave to get out o' 'ere, Luv. They're gonna find the rope and be on ta us in seconds" I hear Jack whisper in his slurred tone.

"I know…but how?" I reply and peek out of the bush. The pirates up in the room were constantly throwing things out the window in search for Jack. I spot a few dresses hanging from a small tree. Suddenly an idea hits me but first I had to grab a few things for myself first. I sneak out of the bush and look around. My suitcase was lying open with nothing in it,

"Darn, everything flew out!" I mutter and snatch a bag that was lying on the floor. Deciding to put some of my clothes in the bag, I begin my quick search. After grabbing a big pile of clothes and stuffing them in the bag I detangle and item from a vine and crawl into the hiding place.

"Ok, here's the plan," I begin, "We have to get you in a disguise and I have to get into one too. Then we have to pretend we're drunk and when nobody's looking…we run as fast as we can to your boat ok?"

"It depends on wha' the disguise is, Luv and that's SHIP"

"Um…I don't think it's gonna work that well but…It's a risk I am willing to take!"

I get the item that I had picked off the vine and show it to him. I give him a pleading look but he just looks horrified.

"Please, Jack. Only this once! You just have to act like a woman for only a few minutes! Please? Pretty Please?" I pout. Sticking my bottom lip out for affect.

"That's not fair! Then who do you get ta be?" He replies.

"A man"

"Why can't I be the man?"

"Cuz they'll notice it's you right on the spot! Just do it, Jack"

He furrowed his brow in pure disgust but there was no other way. I take out a pair of pants from my bag and put it on under my torn dress.

"Hurry, Jack! Just put it on over your pants but gimme the shirt and the hat. Oh Oh! And your coat!" I whisper and take his stuff. I give him a nice lady hat and gloves but turn around before I get to see his chest, trying to avoid staring and drooling (Two main things you should avoid ;) I put on a white shirt and his coat. For the finishing touch I put on his hat, making sure to tuck my long hair into it.

"There. Quick! Let's go!"

"Wait! Hang on a minute, Luv"

I step out of the bush and wait for him. I looked like a young pirate boy. The coat reached my knees and the hat covered most of my dirty face, but Jack, he was a different story. He staggers out and I had to stuff my mouth with my sleeve to keep from laughing my head off but muffled laughs could still be heard. He took one look at my laughing form and scowled. He sighed in defeat, there was nothing he could say to make me stop laughing. Jack in a bonnet and in a dress with gloves was a sight. My stomach began to ache from laughing so much.

"I wish I had my camara" I thought and said,

"C'mon…Giggle….We have to….a…Giggle…Snort..go…"

I run towards the gate but duck behind a bush upon seeing a group of pirates running towards us. After them being gone I spring up again but decide against it when I come face to face with death. I take a look around the lawn; the grass was painted red and was bubbling with the blood of young boys. Screams of agony hit my ears full force and I had to take refuge in the small bush again.

"Jess? U alrigh'?" I heard a concerned voice reach my ringing ears.

"Uh…Jack? We have to cross that lawn. We….have to cross….that lawn!" I whimper while pointing towards the lawn and sink further into the leaves. The mourning of woman and the crying of children were cutting deep into my soul.

"Don't worry. Ol' Jack's 'ere, Luv" His soothing voice and the warmth of his hand in mine soon comforted and calmed me and I felt my courage take a step.

"Lets go, Jack. The faster we get to your boat the better"

"Ship, Luv. S-H-I-P! Ship…"

I chuckle and slowly stand but am again hit full force with the awful view. I breathe deeply, the smell of hot lead entering my lungs. Jack squeezes my hand and runs towards the gate with me a step behind. I try to look away but everywhere I turned, young men and women would be screaming out in pain and in agony. Tears threaten to spill over as I watch with helplessness. There was nothing I could do for them, nothing, and that's what hurt me the most. People were reaching out to me and asking, pleading for help, but I just ran by. The urge to help them was tugging at my heart but Jack was tugging on my arm. I was torn between helping the lives of others or saving my own miserable one. I let the tear spill over your cold cheek and frantically cover my face with my hand.

"How could a person do such a thing?" I think to myself, "How could someone even have the courage to take another's life?"

I sigh in some relief as doctors and men with buckets of water arrive. I take a look at Jack; he seemed a little hurt and affected but he covered it well.

I take a quick glance behind me; the view was devastating. Men with buckets of water were trying to stop the fire, women were mourning over dead bodies, children who were hurt and crying for mothers and the white mansion that I believed was my home was now collapsing, but the fire showed no mercy; still licking the burnt wood, hoping to totally destroy it. I take one last look at what was left of my so called home and turn around; Never to see it again.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be there. Maybe that was not where I belonged…then where do I belong?" I ask myself as both Jack and I run into a maze of screaming citizens and burning buildings.

I continue running past burning buildings until Jack pushes me into an alley.

"Ow!" I mutter as my back hits the cold stonewall.

"Ok, listen, Luv. We have ta go down this alley and we'll reach the docks got it?"

I nod, still rubbing my sore back. I grab Jack's hand and he gives my a weird questioning look,

"I can't see. I don't wanna run into a wall."

He just shrugs and begins to walk down the alley, with me clinging to his side. I couldn't really see anything besides the white color of Jack's dress. I decide not to look or I would start laughing again. Giggling I turn to look at the mold on the wet wall.

"Much more interesting" I think sarcastically.

I reach the end of the alley and look out.

"The '_ship_' is behind the cove over there. Alrigh'?" He began, "We have ta run to the row boat over there…then row to the '_ship_' and then leave…got it?"

I nod and wait for his signal,

"GO!" He whispered and I ran behind him. I reach the pier and jump in the little boat and wait for him to untie it. He jumps in the boat, causing a little water to wet me and him. He grabbed the ores and rowed towards the cove.

-----ON THE BLACK PEARL-----

"Hey, who are those Gibbs?" Ana Maria began, while looking at the rowboat that was approaching.

"Looks like, Jack…and someone else" Gibbs replied, looking at the person in the white dress.

"Another whore? Jeez, Jack!"

Gibbs just sighed a prepared the rope to pull them up.

----BACK TO YOU----

I grab the dangling rope and begin to climb it, with Jack trailing behind. I push myself up over the railing and am greeted by a surprised crew. Jack brushes past me and runs to his room.

"How nice of him" I think while being eyed by his crew.

"What have you been eating, Jack?" One says.

"Yeah, you're kinda scrawny" A woman comments.

"I'm…er…Not Jack…eh heh." I reply while taking off the hat. They all look me over and gape.

"Then…who…was-," One begins but doesn't get to finish because all of them burst out laughing.

"Yes…that was, Jack." I tell them, while giggling a little bit.

Suddenly a door bursts open and an angry Jack walks out,

"Get this ship outta here! Lets go! GET BACK TA WORK!" He bellowed and looked towards me. I shuddered under his penetrating gaze as he came closer. He stretched out his hand,

"My stuff…please"

"What stuff? Oh…" I give him the coat but keep the hat on, "Sorry, Jack. But…a…. you're gonna have to…a…catch me to get your hat back." I wink and run into his room.

He sighed and walked to his room while many crewmembers glanced at the scene.

I ran into his room and gaped at the beauty. The curtains were blood red and were covering huge windows. There was a bed whose sheets were also blood red and was queen size. There was a desk, which, was made of dark red wood. There were many cupboards which were lining the walls. I marveled at the room's beauty and was so distracted that I didn't see Jack sneak up behind me.

"Wow…" I began and was almost drooling when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, "AHHHH!!!"

I jump and all the hairs of my neck stand on end. I place a hand near my heart and breathe in deeply,

"Caught ye…" Came a husky voice.

"Yeah, Jack. You sure have a nice room" I say, trying to change the subject and try to take his arms off me. After detangling myself I head to the windows and look out at the scenery. Port Royal was a distance away but the fire could still be seen, the thick smoke was still lingering above the city and covering the many stars. I sigh.

"Maybe it will be alright," I think, "Maybe being with Jack will be fun"

"If he keeps his hands off me," I mutter.

"Wha'?" His voice echoed in the large room.

"Nothing, Jack." I reply and sit on the bed. He wondered through the room and entered a dark corner. I couldn't really see in the darkness. He came out with two bottles of a brown liquid and a little lamp/candle. He lit the others in the room and sat down next to me,

"What is that?" I ask.

"Rum! The heavenly drink of the Gods!" Came the reply

"I only know one God and he doesn't drink that I'm sure and besides. You're gonna get pretty drunk if your gonna drink two bottles"

"Ones for ye, Luv"

"Uh…No"

"Why no'?"

"I don't drink" I reply. Boy, this was going to be a long night.

Whoa…this was kind of a sad Chappie…..I swear I didn't like writing the death part. It kinda hurts doesn't it? Like…when you write a part like that? To help me write death scenes I sorta look back at sad movies I've seen and war movies too. (My dad loves them) But this one…I sorta wrote what I was thinking. I imagined myself being there, in the midst of all those dieing people, and sorta wrote what I thought. It was so sad. I sat back and read it over and I felt a pain. You know? When you read death scenes you imagine you're that person and you feel the emotions and the feelings the person had to endure? Whoa….Anyways! No more sad stuff! Man…after typing the general stuff I had to add more detail and I ended up putting me in his ship! I promised that It would be this chapter but…then it was too long but I promised so..HEHE! More fun next chappie! - Ok…now…click on the little button over there…Wait….yes down there at the corner of the page and SUBMIT REVIEW! Lol….Notice that I didn't say….SUBMIT FLAME! Consructive reviews ok? "NOT" Ones that totally put down the person and make them feel like not writing anymore. ahem…ANYWAY! REVIEW! Omg..I had the hardest time thinking of a name for this chappie! If anyone has better suggestions tell me! You know wut? You can pretend you are Jess ok? Just pretend you are telling the story! Yes, Ahem….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! :O!


	6. The Captains game

This is chappie 6!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man, I got my story got deleted cuz it was interactive but now…MAUAHHAHA…I changed it so ha! Anyways, R&R!

End of Chappie 5:

"Wow…" I began and was almost drooling when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, "AHHHH!!!"

I jump and all the hairs of my neck stand on end. I place a hand near my heart and breathe in deeply,

"Caught ye…" Came a husky voice.

"Yeah, Jack. You sure have a nice room" I say, trying to change the subject and try to take his arms off me. After detangling myself I head to the windows and look out at the scenery. Port Royal was a distance away but the fire could still be seen, the thick smoke was still lingering above the city and covering the many stars. I sigh.

"Maybe it will be alright," I think, "Maybe being with Jack will be fun"

"If he keeps his hands off me," I mutter.

"Wha'?" His voice echoed in the large room.

"Nothing, Jack." I reply and sit on the bed. He wondered through the room and entered a dark corner. I couldn't really see in the darkness. He came out with two bottles of a brown liquid and a little lamp/candle. He lit the others in the room and sat down next to me,

"What is that?" I ask.

"Rum! The heavenly drink of the Gods!" Came the reply

"I only know one God and he doesn't drink that I'm sure and besides. You're gonna get pretty drunk if your gonna drink two bottles"

"Ones for ye, Luv"

"Uh…No"

"Why no'?"

"I don't drink" I reply. Boy, this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 6:

I get up while Jack annoyingly follows me around the room, asking me why I don't drink.

"Jack! Honestly! If I take a sip will you leave me alone?"

He holds the bottle in front of me, the icky brown liquid sloshing around in it. My face scrunches in pure disgust, but I take it from him. I hold it up to my nose and sniff the contents. Its foul smell quickly enters my nose and I cringe, holding the bottle arms length away. Jack looks rather amused by my reaction and hops on the bed, watching me intently while taking large gulps of the despicable drink. I sniff it once again, regretting what I said earlier. I take a tiny sip and immediately cough at its taste.

"And you drink this stuff?!" I sputter while lightly throwing the bottle on the desk and taking a few steps away from it.

"Yep…" He replies, and just to disgust me even more he takes a really long swig from his bottle.

"Anyways," I say. His eyes bore into mine as I stood there. To break the long silence that followed I say, "Where do I sleep?"

He smirked, showing a few golden teeth.

"Uh oh! Alert! Alert! He's smirking! Why? Beep, beep! Watch out!" The alarm in my brain went off and I froze. He noticed the change in my behavior and got up. He placed his drink, which he called rum, on the table and strolled over to me. His rhythmic strides made me uneasy, but for some reason, I didn't move away.

" I don't think you wanna know, Jess," I told myself.

He backed me up to the window. My back was pressed on the damp wood and my spine was beginning to ache. He came up real close; our noses were almost touching. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks and the butterflies flew rapidly in my stomach.

He smiled. A real broad smile.

"God, I hate him. Why is he doing this to me?!" I asked my brain.

His hands traveled around my waist until he was holding me. He pulled me to him while I was in a total trance. He lowered his head, the little trinkets tinkling, until he reached my right ear. His hot, short breaths were making the little hairs on my ear bristle.

"Here" He said and suddenly pulled away. He turned around, grabbed his rum bottle and left the room with a bow.

"Ok, What just happened!?!?" I yelled very confused, "Jaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!" I screamed. I swore steam was coming out of my ears. How dare he! Ugh! I hate him! I hate him!

I stomped my foot on the wooden floor and crossed my arms.

"Ew, I smell! No wonder he ran away." I told myself. I really needed to take a shower. Now I have to find Jack, ask him for a bath, and then take one. In 'his' ROOM!

_The world is unfair…_ a little voice in my head said.

"You got that right" I replied while heading out the door to find Jack.

I was still really mad at him once I found him and, Boy, did he notice. I walked up to him and said,

"I really need to take a bath."

He just made a noise with his throat as if he didn't care.

I grunted,

"How? Heeello! Earth to Jack!" I waved my hand in his face but he just stared out to sea.

I growled. He was getting on my nerves. First, he totally embarrassed me then he doesn't listen to me. This Captain is very weird.

I hop down the stairs and look up to him again. He was still in the same position; totally careless and dazed.

"He gets like that, lass. He loves his ship and the sea. Don't mind him."

I snapped my head back and smiled,

"Hi, my names Jess or Mira. Which ever, and you?" I asked

"Mr. Gibbs. Pleasure meeting ye Jess."

"Um, I need to take a bath. Is there any way I can do that on this ship?"

"Jest wait in the room I'll get the water." He smiled and turned the other direction.

I skipped back to the gorgeous room and waited for Mr. Gibbs. He came back with a few men carrying barrels and huffed into a room. He came out of the little room, bowed and left me to do the rest. I walked into the little room, which was a bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the tub full of hot water and sat there, enjoying the hot relaxing water.

The room was pretty small but it was very cozy. The tub was made of smooth, red wood and there was a counter too. On the counter there was a bowl with a little bar of soup beside it with a few of Jack's personal stuff and a little blurry mirror that was hanging off the wall. I inhaled deeply and sunk into the steamy water.

After scrubbing myself many times I stepped out and began to dry off and get changed. My head snapped up when I heard a noise outside the room. My heart began to race and the butterflies burst in my stomach. Fear welled up inside me for just one second and faded.

"Probably Jack." I reassured myself and continued to dress. I found my bag of clothes that Jack had put in here and plunged into it, trying to find something other than the ugly, tattered and dirty dress I was wearing. I dressed myself in white shorts that clung to my hips but was a little longer than most of my other ones and also a nice, loose black shirt that said

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid but you're abusing the privilege" in big white letters with a few decorative stuff around the words. I brushed my hair with my brush and looked at the mirror. I looked pretty good. Compared to the last thing I was wearing. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and stepped back. Gathering my clothes and putting them in the bag, I took the doorknob and turned it. Not knowing who…was on the other side.

Jack's POV

Jack swaggered back to his cabin and burst inside causing a loud noise. Hoping to find the girl. But all he saw was an untidy bed and rum bottles lying on the hardwood floor. He had wanted to talk to her about what her duties would be on the ship. He stepped in and lay on his bed, leaning on the wall that the bed was against.

Splash

thump

thump

He looked towards the bathroom doors and listened for the noise. But nothing came. He listened again, but nothing came. He settled back into a comfortable position and began to doze. He had noticed Mr.Gibbs going about the ship with barrels but he didn't really think about what he was up to. He trusted his first mate. The doorknob of the bathroom turned and the door swung open. Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Looking towards the open door.

My POV

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.

"Yeah, same old, same old…what the-?!" I said while looking at the familiar figure sprawled on the bed. He sat up and looked straight at me. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets and his lips were in a thin line. I smiled inwardly while looking at him, pretending to be confused at what he was looking at. I took a clump of the shirt in my hand and tied it so it stayed around my waist, so it looked a little slanted around my waist. He was still observing me by the time I rolled up my sleeves. I smiled,

"Two can play at your game, Captain." I said inwardly and gathered all the courage and strength I had and walked towards him. I laughed evilly, "This is going to be fun…"

WHOA! Wuts gonna happen now hm? Lol. Anyways! Sorry if this was a short chapter but I think it's ok. Right? RIGHT! lol. Anyways, well, tell me what u guys think. R&R!

**_HanyouToni- _**Thanks for all ur reviews! Ur cool man! ;)

**_Le suze- _**WOW! I'm glad u like my story! I appreciate all ur reviews! :D

**_Eternal-Damnation-_**Thanks! Ur so cool and ur reviews rock! :D I felt so bad that time we couldn't get together with all the Mauradette's but I'm like begging to see if I can go another time! BFF!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

**_Ella Ynrihan- _**GREAT! Luv ur reviews! And yes, It was very fun dressing him in a dress. When I pictured it I felt sorry for him then….after some considerable time thinking I laughed evily and though….THIS IS WAY TOO FUN! Lol

If I forgot u don't be mad! I LUV ALL UR REVEIWS! KEEP IT UP AND I'm GLAD U ALL LIKE MY STORY! :D:D:D:D Luv u all and keep up those reviews! I don't think this was that much of an exciting Chappie...but who knows...tell me in ur reveiws! :D


	7. Strange Things

WOWIE! I haven�t updated in such a long time! Sorry my reviewers!

End of chappie 6:

Splash

thump

thump

He looked towards the bathroom doors and listened for the noise. But nothing came. He listened again, but nothing came. He settled back into a comfortable position and began to doze. He had noticed Mr.Gibbs going about the ship with barrels but he didn't really think about what he was up to. He trusted his first mate. The doorknob of the bathroom turned and the door swung open. Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Looking towards the open door.

My POV

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.

"Yeah, same old, same old�what the-?!" I said while looking at the familiar figure sprawled on the bed. He sat up and looked straight at me. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets and his lips were in a thin line. I smiled inwardly while looking at him, pretending to be confused at what he was looking at. I took a clump of the shirt in my hand and tied it so it stayed around my waist, so it looked a little slanted around my waist. He was still observing me by the time I rolled up my sleeves. I smiled,

"Two can play at your game, Captain." I said inwardly and gathered all the courage and strength I had and walked towards him. I laughed evilly, "This is going to be fun�"

Chapter 7:

I watched him for a few more seconds and while I was sitting there gathering my thoughts, he moved towards his desk. He sat down and grabbed a rum bottle; his eyes still fixed on me. I then took a step towards him. My feet brushed against each other while I sauntered over to him. Model style I suppose and stopped right behind him. I reached down and put my hands on his shoulders then went further to his chest,

�Don�t worry, Captain. Relax.� I said smoothly while giving him a nice rub on his shoulders.

He seemed to release a little of his tension. I then came around and dropped myself onto his lap. Which made his eyebrows shoot up in a way of saying, �What are you doing?�

I replied to his confusion with a smirk and he suddenly returned it. I slithered my hands around his neck and pulled him towards me. When our lips were about to touch�I leaped off his lap, walked towards the door and said,

�I�m going to go see Gibbs, Capt�n!� and bowed before I left. I didn�t catch what his expression was, but I didn�t care. I got back at him. I walked onto the deck and marveled at what I saw. The stars were in full view, sparkling with all their might and the sky was mingled with dark purple, black and dark blue. It was all so amazing. I then spotted Mr.Gibbs in the far corner of the ship and went over to him. After arriving at my destination, before I said anything, Mr. Gibbs said,

�You can�t walk around the ship dressed in that, Lass.�

My face scrunched in confusion and he finally looked at me.

�Why not?� I replied while putting my hands to my waist.

�Cuz these are pirates on this here ship. No� gentlemen�but pirates. They are no� what ye think they are, Lass. Wear sumthin� like that�they�ll be all over ye�

I froze and he chuckled,

�But I don�t have anything else!� I whimpered, while, tugging nervously and my shirt. He then motioned for me to follow him�and I did. Keeping a close eye on the little quantity of pirates that were aimlessly flopping about on deck. Mr. Gibbs then took me to some stairs. We went down them and arrived in a hall with a few doors. He led me into one of them and to tell you the truth�it stunk a lot. I coughed and tried to cover my mouth with my hand but it didn�t work. The awful smell filled my nostrils; I couldn�t take it anymore! My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I looked around, trying to keep myself from spilling all of my contents on the wooden floor (Even though I didn�t eat anything yet) I saw many bunk beds and it suddenly came to me,

�EW! This is the crews cabin. How do they survive? This is disgusting!� I said to myself and coughed a little more while Mr.Gibbs rummaged around his chest of clothes, �Uh�eh�Gibbs? Can�I�uh�wait outside?� I said while trying not to sound disgusted. He nodded while burring his face in the chest while I nearly ran out of the room. I burst out of the door and took huge gasps of air with a disgusted look on my face. Just then a pirate came down the stairs and saw my breathing heavily. He smirked and looked at me with a glint in his eyes, which was really creepy and went inside the crew members room. I leaned against the damp wood of the wall and waited for Gibbs. After a few more minutes of me standing there looking at mold grow on the walls, Gibbs came out of the smelly room,

��Ere, Lass. Jest remember ta wear them tamorrow�� He said while handing me a small bundle of clothes. He headed up the stairs and out of sight. I leaned on the wall again and let myself fall to the floor. For some reason�I missed back home. Not my house or anything but my time. It was so much easier to get around or to talk and basically everything. I felt relieved in some way about this whole time travel thing. The force or being that sent me back in time must�ve known what kinda life I was living. Or maybe it was just coinsidence. Maybe I was just living a dream and I couldn�t wake up. I looked at my surrounding for the 11th time and pinched myself.

�Ow!� I yelled, �Yep, this isn�t a dream�� I murmured while rubbing my now red arm. I was still trying to gather all my thoughts about this situation when something interrupted me. I felt an eerie presence real close to me but to make it even worse I felt a really bad hot breath make its way to my neck, then unfortunately all the way to my nostrils. I quickly turned around and there was the creepy pirate I had seen give me a creepy look when I was waiting outside for Mr. Gibbs. He looked me up and down before saying,

�What�s a pretty lil� lass like you doin� alone in this here ship?�

I coughed and said,

�Don�t they clean themselves here? Jeez, you should really take a bath. How long has it been? A year?� I coughed a little more to try to tell him to leave me alone. But instead he came a little closer. I could tell his nose was like flaring like some wild horse does and it didn�t really help his appearance. He then reached out and grabbed my arm. I winced as his large hand squeezed my little arm. He brought me up by force and I squealed as the clothes fell and his grip got tighter.

�What did ye saw, Wench?� He growled showing his yellow, rotting teeth.

�Ugh! Close your mouth! That�s disgusting! Plus, let me go!� I yelled while trying to back away and turn my head. He stretched out his hand soon after those words. I saw this and whimpered while turning my face; expecting the worst,

�Jess?� A voice echoed. My eyes were still glued shut and I was trembling, �Jess?� It asked again.

Now I felt my arm being dropped and heavy footsteps fading. I then opened my eyes and saw Gibbs coming slowly down the stairs. I picked up the clothes while he asked,

�What happened, Lass?�

�Nothing,� I lied, �I just got scared of a bug��

He nodded and went up the stairs and I followed; too scared to look back at the eyes that were watching me. Gibbs led me towards the deck and told me to put the clothes in the cabin. I nodded and put them there and came back out on deck again. I wasn�t tired to go to sleep so I leaned over the railing. A smile creeped to my lips when I saw the dark blue water churning against the ship; the white foam licking the ships wood. But the sky was a whole different story. There were so many that there wasn�t any extra space in the black sky. A few clouds cleared and I saw the moon. It cast a glow upon the churning waters and set a smooth and misty feel to the ship. It was so beautiful.

�Beautiful isn� it, Luv?� Came a voice too familiar to my ears. I jumped, clearly startled by his sudden comment.

�Y-yeah, its really nice.� I replied a little too shakily. I heard him chuckle and come beside me.

�Don�t laugh�that nearly killed me�� I told him while waving my finger in his face. He smirked and then turned towards the waters.

�Uh�I�m gonna go to sleep�is that ok?� I asked while turning to look at him. He didn�t reply. He had this really faraway look to him. His eyes looked glazed over and his hair just floated in the night breeze. It seemed like he wasn�t there. I tried again,

�Jack?�

His head popped back up and he turned to look at me. I pointed towards the cabin while my head bounced up and down. He smiled gently at my actions and waved his hand�.but returned to gazing at the sea. I smiled, with a feeling of confusion. This Captain was unpredictable. When I got into the cabin I changed into one big shirt that Mr. Gibbs gave me and fell on the bed. The soft, blood red covers rippled after I landed and tickled my cheeks and arms. After I got under the covers I settled down and relaxed so I could enjoy the comfort of the bed. Before I closed my eyes I heard the door open, close, footsteps, shuffling, a large bang, then a grunt and then that�s when I felt the bed weigh down on one side. With my brain and body half asleep and without thinking I said,

�You ok, Jack? That sounded �yawn- like it hurt.�

�Blasted chair�.my foot�bloody desk�� I only caught some words before my eyes fluttered closed and I swear I could feel him smirk behind me.

�Mmmmm�.this pirate has good taste!� I thought before my mind drifted to another world and all the tension left my body. Sleep.

Wowie! It has been such a long time since I updated! I�m soooooooo sorry! Plus, I don�t think this chapter was very exciting and I don�t think I wrote it as well as I should have you know? It�s been such a long time since I�ve written anything and my writing skills have stiffened. Because my computer broke down but now its ok! sticks thumbs up But I promise I�ll update faster and I promise the rest of the chapters will be written better.

-Pat


	8. Food Fight!

OMG! I haven't updated in such a long time. My Dad restarted my whole entire PC so I had to start all over again. I got soooo mad. sigh Anyways, I'm back and the chapter is here!

End of Chapter 7:

His head popped back up and he turned to look at me. I pointed towards the cabin while my head bounced up and down. He smiled gently at my actions and waved his hand...but returned to gazing at the sea. I smiled, with a feeling of confusion. This Captain was unpredictable. When I got into the cabin I changed into one big shirt that Mr. Gibbs gave me and fell on the bed. The soft, blood red covers rippled after I landed and tickled my cheeks and arms. After I got under the covers I settled down and relaxed so I could enjoy the comfort of the bed. Before I closed my eyes I heard the door open, close, footsteps, shuffling, a large bang, and then a grunt and then that's when I felt the bed weigh down on one side. With my brain and body half asleep and without thinking I said,

"You ok, Jack? That sounded -yawn- like it hurt."

"Blasted chair…my foot…bloody desk", I only caught some words before my eyes fluttered closed and I swear I could feel him smirk behind me.

"Mmmmm…this pirate has good taste!" I thought before my mind drifted to another world and all the tension left my body. Sleep.

Chapter 8:

I wake up, hearing the calm ocean lightly sway the ship to and fro. Yawning, I stretch and sit up on the bed. The red sheet shimmers and a wiggle my toes.

_Feelin' good eh?_

"Shut up Brain" I mutter. I stand and saunter Jack style to the bathroom. "This is actually kinda fun" I giggle.

I get changed with the clothes Gibbs gave me and head out the door into the magnificent sun. I am greeted with a bucket and a brush being shoved into both my hands. The pirate grunts and heads downstairs into the belly of the ship. I look down at what I have in my hands and shrug. Putting them aside I ask where I can have breakfast. The pirate I asked points to the stairs the last pirate went down and went back to work. I grunt and walk down and push open the galley door. How do I know it was the galley door? The noise, clatter of plates and more. I push it open and before I can even speak a handful of something collides with my face. It sluggishly slides down my forehead and onto my cheek. The room goes silent. I raise my hand and take it off my face. The mushy and oily porridge wriggles in between my fingers. I frown,

"Who threw this?" I ask daringly.

The whole room points to one man hiding in the corner. He smiles sheepishly with porridge sliding down his face as well. I grin, crank up my arm and let the food smack him right between the eyes. I grunt, wipe my face and my hand on my shirt and say,

"I came here to get food IN my face not ON my face…"

"What's the difference?" One pirate asks.

I take a plate full of porridge that was on the table and ask,

"What's your name?"

"Paul", He tells me sheepishly.

"Well, Paul. This is IN your face…" I push a handful of porridge into his mouth, "and this is on your face…" I take another handful of porridge and lightly throw it on his face. He swallows some of the porridge and wipes off the rest. He gets up grabs a handful of porridge and grinds it onto my face. I gasp,

"How dare you!" I grab a plate of porridge and grind it in his face. "How'd you like that!"

I don't know how it started but somehow I got everybody into a food fight and unfortunately I was in the middle. I was throwing, ducking and getting hit with a million handfuls of oily porridge. There was laughing, yelling and more handfuls of porridge being thrown. I was about to yell when a flying ball of the gruel flew into my mouth.

"Bulls eye!" Paul yelled. I frowned,

"OH YEAH!" I took a large plate and ran after him. I jumped on his back while pouring the plates contents onto his head and making sure they slid down his face. Both of us soon crashed down on the floor grabbing whatever ammo we could and throwing it at other fellow crewmembers. Suddenly the room got quiet and there standing at the foot of the open door was Jack with a big glob of gruel sliding down his left cheek. He looked at me. I grinned hesitantly and waved lightly. He slowly wiped off the mess from his face and suddenly threw it at me. I blocked it,

"Hey! I wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it?" He retorted while crossing his arms.

"You are suck a kid...it wasn't me!"

There was a silence then everyone pointed at me.

"Traitors" I muttered.

Jack then ordered me to clean up the mess which I didn't want to do. I barely had the breakfast I wanted but while I threw I ate so it wasn't that bad. Reluctantly I began to clean.

"I'll help if you want" Paul said.

"Meh, you can if YOU want." I smiled while he got down and began to scrub with me.

After I got the galley cleaned I climbed the stairs and squinted at the midday sun. My shirt and pants were soaked with soapy water and my hands were red and swelling from the cleaning. I groaned, picked up the bucket and brush, got down on my hands and knees and began my work. Not even an hour passed, or so I thought, and my hands were bleeding swelling even more and felt unmovable. I stopped, sat up and stared at my hands. Groaning, I started on the other half of the deck. After a long time, it seemed to me, my back was burning, hands were killing me and for some reason my vision was getting blurred. I rubbed my eyes and soon after I saw large black boots obscuring my work. I frowned and looked up,

"Move, Jack" I sighed.

"I give the orders around 'ere, Luv" He smirked.

"Fine…" I said stubbornly.

I began to scrub around him and under his large black boots.

"You don't need to do this, Luv"

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, CAPTAIN"

I stand up to get the bucket to wash off the soap and almost slipped. I grabbed the rail to steady myself and inwardly smiled. Taking advantage of this I come up really close and hook my leg with his. He frowned. I smiled sweetly then tugged at his leg. He yelped and fell backwards on the soapy deck.

"Ha!" I yelled triumphantly before slipping myself and falling on my buttocks.

"OW! My Glutinous Maximus!" I whimpered while rubbing my butt.

Suddenly, thunder tore down the sky with a crackle and the ocean began to get rough. I looked up and saw large black clouds forming. Jack looked up too but before he could say anything rain began to pour down on the ship. Abruptly, I was thrown across to the other side of the ship. I whammed my head on a pile of crates that was there. A flash of pain bolted through my head. I couldn't think straight as I lay there watching the storm get bigger. Jack must've seen me because he grabbed my arm, pulled me up and tied a rope around my waist.

"Help the others!" He ordered while cautiously running to the wheel.

I hate to feel like a useless person so I wobbled over to some men and started to help, even though my fear of the storm was getting more intense.

WOWIE! Finally, I update. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL MY FELLOW REVIEWERS FOR THE WAIT! I think I lost some of you cries Anyways, there it was and since its summer I'll be updating faster!

Brain: That's wut you said last time, dumb genius

Me: Shut up or else I'll switch you for a smarter one 

REVIEW REVIEW! I'll be sooooo happy


End file.
